nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Nixon
Richard Milhous Nixon is a playable character in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Nazi Zombies map "Five". He is very controversial against hippies, as said in his quotes. He is voiced by Dave Mallow. He often doesn't talk much, but what he does he extensively talks about his hatred of hippies. Quotes :"No hugs for you." :— After killing an approaching zombie. :"No, you cannot have a hug." :— After killing an approaching zombie. :"You can't stop Tricky Dick!" :— When being attacked by zombies. A reference to the nickname he received by Helen Gahagan Douglas, the Democratic-Republican running against him. :"Einey Meiney Mieney DIE!" :— When killing zombies. :"One potato two potato three potato BLAM!" :— After killing a zombie. :"America! Hell yes." :— After killing a zombie. :"I've never been a quitter." :— After killing a zombie. :"Zed head's dead!" :— After killing a zombie. A reference to Pulp Fiction. :"Give me what I want!" :— After killing a zombie. :"I want your blood and I want your vote!" :— After killing a zombie. :"That's right, you better die." :— After killing a zombie. :"Hello Mr. Hippie, I expect you to die." :— After killing a zombie. Reference to infamous James Bond quote. :"Got your gobble gobble right here freak!" :— After killing a zombie. :"By taking this action, I hope I have hastened the start of healing." :— After killing a zombie. :"If only you had a vote..." :— After killing a zombie. :"Pick that up hippie!" :— After killing a zombie. :"As the hippies say, I come in peace man." :— After killing a zombie. :"WHAT?! WHAT?! Oh, I did that on purpose, okay?" :— Random :"Now that's what I call a bullet sponge." :— After killing a zombie with a Ray Gun. :"Yes! What can't this Ray Gun do?" :— After killing a zombie with a Ray Gun. :"Mwahahahahahah!" :— After killing a zombie with a grenade. :"BOOM! Goes the explosive." :— After killing a zombie with a grenade. Reference to an internet meme in which a newscaster would drop all his lines. :"I did that on purpose. But, but I did." :— After killing a zombie with a grenade. :"Can't you maggots explode quietly?" :— After killing a zombie with a grenade. :"Ugh, boogie guts all over me." :— After killing a zombie that was close-by. :"That's as close as you get. compadre." :— After killing a zombie that was close-by. :"Take no risks, suffer no defeats! Take no risks, win no victories!" :— After killing multiple zombies. :"Killcam! Where's my killcam?!" :— After killing multiple zombies. :"I am that good." :— After killing multiple zombies. :"Yea, yea, I'm good. Tell me something I don't know." :— After killing multiple zombies. :"Shut up! Just shut up!" :— After killing multiple zombies. :"Oh look at the filthy carpets." :— After killing multiple zombies. :"Look what you made me do." :— After killing a zombie that just hit him. :"Back to the Ice Age!" :— After hitting a zombie with the Winter's Howl or Winter's Fury. :"I kicked him in his ice hole." :— After hitting a zombie with the Winter's Howl or Winter's Fury. :"C'mon! You're not dead yet? Really?" :— After hitting a zombie multiple times with a knife. :"Lets cuddle!" :— After killing a zombie with a knife. :"Gotcha!" :— After killing a zombie with a knife. :"Disgusting." :— After killing zombie with a knife. :"I've had it up to '''here' with you carpet baggers." :— After killing a crawler. :"''I hate aiming so low, it hurts my back." :— After killing a gas zombie. :"Now that was with my eyes closed." :— Sometimes said when getting a head shot. :"Now come on, you're making a mess." :— Sometimes said when getting a head shot. :"Aroo!" :— Sometimes said when attacked by zombies/scoring a lot of kills. A reference to TV show Futurama. :"People who like this thing will find this as that sort of thing they like" :--Sometimes after buying the MPL. :"I don't need your stinkin points i need your Votes!" :--Sometimes after picking up double points. :"You still play baseball? I think you got a future kid" :Sometimes after throwing a grenade and hitting a zombie in the head. :"Did ya see that did ya huh anyone? DAMNIT!" :''--Sometimes after a "overkill"'' :"Max thats it, thats all I get?" :''--Sometimes after picking up Max Ammo.'' :"Uh maybe now they'll believe im innocent" :--Sometimes when getting a mystery box gun. A reference to Nixon resigning after the Watergate scandal,which is strange due to Five taking place in 1962. : Trivia * He extensively hates hippies. *One of his quotes are "No Mr. Hippie, I expect you to die" which is a reference to the James Bond film "Goldfinger", though Mr. Hippie is Mr. Bond in the movie. *In the cutscene for "Five", Nixon dual wields HS-10 shotguns. *A portion of the gaming community like to refer to Nixon as 'Dixon' (No relation to Mike Dixon) as it is a combination of his last name and the shortened version of his first name. *Nixon can be heard in Ascension, there are red telephones around the map holding the use button on one of them will play some gunfire and Nixon howling. Category:Characters Category:"Five" Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops